


[podfic] hope lives on

by Chestnut_filly



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Afterlife, Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Force Ghosts, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Rebellion, The Resistance Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9107983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: Bodhi dies. This is what happens afterwards. Or: Bodhi becomes the patron saint of the Resistance.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [hope lives on](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9005656) by [peradi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peradi/pseuds/peradi). 



> Many thanks to Peradi for permission to record! May the Force be with you.

Title: [hope lives on](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9005656)  
Length: 51:50  
File Size/Type: 96.06 MB (mp3)/99.62 MB (m4Aa)

[Mp3 Mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/file/geuk972xjjghd1u/hope_lives_on.mp3) and [M4a Mediafire link (recommended for less lossy quality)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/29pj0hogqueyrc4/hope_lives_on.m4a)


End file.
